Debes mencionar
by Dheisen Weslin
Summary: Un día catatrófico en el colegio para Gregory Lestrade y Mycroft Holmes, puede ser el inicio de una buena amistad. Pre-slash Mystrade Regalo para Hayden 1989!


_**Debes Mencionar**_

* * *

**Notas:**

Este fic es dedicado totalmente a _**Hayden 1899 **_por su cumpleaños, ya ha pasado casi dos meses ( la universidad no perdona), lo siento mucho! Pero Dios este fic me ha hecho pasar unas buenas, ( he tenido que reescribirlo tres veces! por problemas técnicos T-T y aun así me ha quedado de la patada, -.- ) ojala te guste un poquito al menos, mis mejores deseos para ti !

Creo que seguí tu idea muy detallada(?) al pie de la letra ;)

* * *

**Advertencia:**

Es un pre-slash, y un pequeño intento de humor. Que puede que no se note Quedan avisados ¬¬

* * *

Gregory Lestrade estaba realmente impresionado, por no decir intimidado. El City of London School for Boys* es realmente espectacular, pero siendo realistas que se podía esperar, en este lugar estudia prácticamente la nobleza de Londres.

Era la segunda vez que estaba en el centro. La primera fue cuando dio su examen por la beca, la cual ganó. Y ahora había llegado al centro por el tan temido primer día de clases, sobre todo si se va a cursar el último año. Gregory sabe que la beca que ganóes una oportunidad que va a llevarle más cerca de su meta, ser un Detective Inspector de Scotland Yard. Pero aun así no puede evitar sentir cierta reticencia, en su anterior colegio él tenía buenos amigos y ahora va a estar completamente solo.

Tal vez no sea tan malo. Se dice.

Gregory Lestrade suspira, medio resignado, y entra decidido a buscar su clase.

* * *

Si es tan malo, pensó Gregory

Bueno, las clases son exigentes, los profesores muy preparados, era de esperarse y eso es perfecto, pero los compañeros de su clase, esos si son unos verdaderos ricos bastardos. Piensan que no les escucha o tal vez no les importa que les escuche, después de todo es "el _becado", "_la obra de caridad del colegio", tiene unas ganas de gritarles para que dejen de decir estupideces de él y se concentren en sus aristocráticas y aburridas vidas, joder. Pero no puede hacerlo, no era tonto, un solo escándalo y afectaría sus calificaciones, podría incluso perder la beca y no se había esforzado tanto para que ahora por unos ricos engreídos, él fracasara. ¡No señor!

Gregory no lo nota, pero hay un pelirrojo en la esquina del aula que no murmura de acerca de él.

* * *

La primera semana se ha pasado volando, Gregory no se ha relacionado con los tontos niños ricos engreídos más de lo necesario, ninguno ha tratado tampoco, excepto ese fastidioso de Jim Moriarty y lo único que quiere es ridiculizarlo, porque esta aburrido. Hábrase visto. Y bueno también esta Mycroft Holmes, nunca en su vida imagino ver a alguien como él, es un verdadero genio y parece sin duda un futuro político por esa forma de tratar a la gente. Trato de cruzar unas palabras con él, pero fue tan rápido que lo único que pudo ver fueron sus ojos azules totalmente indiferentes, y raramente cordiales. No se ha vuelto acercar a él.

Cuando Gregory sale de la biblioteca, es muy tarde, no hay ninguno de sus compañeros. Se dirige por los jardines dispuesto a irse, está revisando su maleta, por eso no percibe cuando se le acercan Jim y sus tres amigos.

* * *

"Pero mira lo que nos trajo el destino, el becado" dice emocionado Jim a sus amigos. Gregory lo único que puede hacer es maldecir su suerte, no porque crea que perderá la pelea, claro que no. Lo que pasa es que cuando termine de golpearles podrían llegar a expulsarlo, joder. "La vamos a pasar bien, ¿no?" dice uno de los grandulones amigos de Jim. Los otros dos asienten con sonrisas bobas.

Mientras Gregory se debate internamente, un pelirrojo se acerca a ellos fastidiado y aburrido.

* * *

Si algo molesta mucho a Mycroft Holmes es que sean un estorbo en sus obligaciones. Él es el delegado del año y no puede permitir que unos alumnos mediocres con sus estúpidos comportamientos infantiles enturbien su perfecto historial en el cargo. Además llega tarde a una de sus reuniones familiares, aunque solo es un eufemismo ya que lo correcto es "la familia y las decenas de socios-políticos más."

Llega cuando al parecer Gregory Lestrade decide responder a las burlas. Tonto, piensa.

"Jim Moriarty, deberías a verte retirado, si mal no recuerdo tienes una competencia de matemática dentro de unas horas," dice con aburrimiento; poniéndose cerca de Lestrade, casi en medio de la pelea.

Las sonrisas bobas de los grandulones se pierden de inmediato, Mycroft no es conocido por su fuerza, pero tiene una perfecta verborrea capaz de convencer al mismo director sobre lo que debe y no debe hacer. Es el heredero del imperio Holmes, una sola palabra suya puede anular por completo las inversiones de sus familias con esta y de paso su vida, vamos.

Mycroft Holmes no es bueno como enemigo. Jim lo sabe por eso desiste , por ahora, en su intento de molestar a Gregory. "Sí claro, acabo de recordarlo tonto de mí," da una sonrisa falsamente amable y le indica a sus compañeros que lo sigan. Cuando ya están alejados, pierde la sonrisa. Le molesta que un Holmes le quite su medio de entretenimiento. "Quiero que lo esperen, síganlo y encárguense " Los otros quieren protestar, pero una mirada amenazante basta para que callen y obedezcan. Jim los entrenó bien.

* * *

Gregory tiene principios inamovibles y el soluciona los problemas con helados o golpes, eso depende. También es agradecido por eso sigue a Mycroft, cuando este sigue su recorrido sin mirarlo siquiera.

Lo alcanza cuando ya está saliendo de la escuela en dirección a su auto al parecer.

Toma su brazo antes de que cruce la avenida.

"Oye, gracias por lo que hiciste ahí, yo…" Mycroft se suelta de inmediato, no le gusta que invadan su espacio personal.

"Hice mi trabajo, nada más." Responde mirándole a los ojos, con la fría cortesía que lo caracteriza. Gregory quiere responder, pero rápidamente el pelirrojo le da la espalda. "Si eso es todo, que tengas buenas tardes Lestrade." Cruza rápidamente la calle sin esperar respuesta.

Gregory siente decepción, él en verdad quiere entablar una conversación decente con ese pelirrojo. Tal vez ser amigos. Suspira con resignación, al menos sabe su nombre piensa. Se encamina a tomar el tren.

Debería prestar más atención. Tres estudiantes van en la misma dirección, siguiéndole.

* * *

La primera y única vez que Mycroft se preocupó por la seguridad de algún otro ser vivo a parte de su familia, fue cuando tenía 13 años, con un cachorro de tres meses más o menos. Este era negro, peludo, tenía la pata lastimada. Sherlock con 9 años lo había llevado a casa escondiéndolo en su mochila para poder tratarlo, le interesaba su capacidad de curación dijo. Lo que no mencionó fue que le dio mucha lástima dejarlo abandonado.

Mycroft lo dedujo por supuesto, iba a decirle que lo mejor era llevarlo a una veterinaria, pagar para que lo curen y listo. Pero cuando vio los ojos enormes marrones y tristes del cachorro, fue incapaz de hacerlo. No era (aún) un hombre de hielo, después de todo. Llamó a un veterinario para que fuera a casa y junto con Sherlock cuidaron de él, hasta que estuvo bien y pudieron conseguirle una buena familia. Si ambos se entristecieron cuando el cachorro se fue, es algo que jamás debes mencionar. Al fin y al cabo no es muy Holmes.

Mycroft se pregunta a que vino ese recuerdo de su niñez, tal vez sea porque los ojos de Lestrade también marrones y tristes le ayudaron a rememorar. Bufa y sonríe imperceptiblemente, lo está comparando con un perro. Gregory Lestrade, el reciente becado de este año, tiene cualidades que Mycroft sabe apreciar: voluntad, fortaleza. Sin duda alguien interesante, una buena persona, algo muy raro de encontrar. Tal vez eso justifica el ligero nerviosismo que siente cuando está cerca. Está a punto de subir a su auto, el chofer abre la puerta, cuando ve a lo lejos como esos tres tontos mediocres están siguiendo a Lestrade.

Maldice mentalmente, le indica al chofer que lo espere y se encamina rápidamente hacia ellos.

Tal vez lo correcto sea señalar que su anterior recuerdo, ya no será clasificado como la única vez que Mycroft se preocupó por alguien.

* * *

Gregory está molesto, está teniendo un día cojonudo.

Esos estúpidos compañeros de Jim le atacaron cuando acortaba el camino por un pasaje, al menos ya no están en la escuela piensa. Bota su mochila al suelo y se prepara para defenderse. Su puño derecho impacta en la mandíbula del primero que se le acerca. Otro chico más bajo trata de golpearlo por la espalda, cobardes. Logra esquivarlo y lo deja que siga de largo chocando con la pared, este termina arrodillado quejándose por el dolor. El más gordo de los tres, que solo estaba mirando, le manda un gancho que de suerte no le llego de lleno al cuerpo, se alejó rápidamente pero aun así duele.

Al que golpeó la mandíbula se recuperó rápido porque en un descuido le agarra del cuello, sujetándolo para que lo golpee el gordo, está a punto de quebrarle el pie de un pisotón. De improvisto y sin explicación el gordo hace una mueca de dolor y cae arrodillado. No hay tiempo para pensar, da un pisotón y se voltea, le regala un buen cruzado a su captor. Cuando lo ve en el piso, escucha un gruñido, se vuelve y mira algo que le da risa. El gordo está sujetando a Mycroft de la pierna fuertemente, este tiene una cara de completa repugnancia, parece listo para utilizar su pierna libre y dejarlo inconsciente. De repente, no sabe de dónde sale, el que se estrelló en la pared le pega un puñetazo a Mycroft haciéndole caer.

Gregory está a punto de ir a golpear al que atacó a Mycroft, pero de pronto se escucha, "¿Qué hacen ahí? Deténganse." Ve y hay dos policías en la entrada cercana del pasaje. Debería salir corriendo como lo están haciendo los tres estúpidos que golpeó, pero no lo hace porque se acerca a Mycroft, quien se está levantando.

Lo único que le escucha decir es "Joder" mientras se toca la mandíbula, está un poco roja, pero estará bien. Hace una mueca ridícula de fastidio y Gregory no puede evitar reírse. Se ve totalmente ridículo.

* * *

El día de Gregory evolucionó de un día cojonudo a un día de mierda.

Gregory jamás en su vida imaginó que la primera vez que pisara Scotland Yard seria detenido por golpear a un niño rico. Porque sí. es eso de lo que lo están acusando, de golpear a Mycroft Holmes, que desastre. ¿Por qué él?, ya se lo decía su abuela, todo el tiempo, la mala suerte te persigue querido Greg. Desliza una mano por su cabello, despeinándose más aún. Está a punto de gritarle al oficial delante de él, que están ciegos como topos, pero entra Mycroft con un paraguas en la mano derecha. Le pide al oficial que lo dejen a solas y este asombrosamente hace caso.

"¿Ya te dejaron libre no?" replica Gregory un poco resentido mientras el otro se sienta.

"Es evidente, además todo esto es tu culpa." Responde con esos ojos azules fríos que lo único que hacen es molestarlo. Pero miren el descaro, piensa muy enfadado Gregory.

"¡Mi culpa, pero si yo no pedí que unos estúpidos me siguieran para hacerme pelea, además si tú no te hubieras metido, yo hubiera podido escapar!" Mycroft pone los ojos en blanco, escucha el tono de mensaje de su celular, lo saca de su chaqueta, lee y suspira aliviado de que todo este estúpido enredo termine de una buena vez.

"No pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo, ya puedes irte a partir de este momento." Se levanta, toma su paraguas y sale del lugar.

Gregory se queda paralizado por un momento, luego se molesta otra vez y sale dispuesto a seguir al pelirrojo, quiere respuestas, el por qué demonios lo ayudó y como es que es incapaz de dedicarle más que unas cortas frases, como si él fuera un inferior, o tuviera peste o peor. Ya está francamente harto.

Va a aclarar esto ahora.

* * *

El día de Gregory evolucionó otra vez, de mierda a de PUTA MIERDA. Así con todas las letras mayúsculas.

Cuando logra salir rápidamente de Scotland Yard, ya había a comenzado a llover. Estaba todo oscurecido. Ve a Mycroft apunto de subirse a un auto negro.

"¡Mycroft!" le llama. Este da la vuelta un poco harto, pero, no sube; está esperándole parece. Decide no arriesgarse y camina casi corriendo hacia él.

Lo que no tomo en cuenta es que la calle estaba mojada por la lluvia y una pequeña (pero molesta) elevación de la acera.

Cuando el pobre de Greg se dio cuenta de estos detalles, ya estaba cayendo y lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de agarrarse de algo firme. Lo único cerca, como no, Mycroft. Durante los dos segundos de la caída lo único que pudo ver fue la expresión de espanto del pelirrojo, luego sus rodillas golpeando en el suelo, un ruido de algo rompiéndose y parte de su pecho encima de Mycroft que había sido llevado por la inercia.

Joder.

Para rematar cayeron en un charco de agua de lluvia. Y podría jurar que lo que veía desde su posición es la parte de un paraguas roto.

Doblemente joder.

No sabe que hacer la verdad, ya está francamente cansado del día que tuvo que soportar. Además extrañamente la cercanía de Mycroft no le molesta. Está a punto de maldecir hasta a su abuela del hartazgo, pero el pelirrojo lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas y se levanta haciendo que se vaya de espaldas. En el momento que ya consigue ponerse en pie correctamente, ve como Mycroft sostiene una parte de su paraguas y hace un ademán al chofer.

En menos de un segundo se encuentra sostenido por las solapas de su camisa y cerca de su rostro un Mycroft furioso. Alucinante.

"Tú solo me traes problemas, me importa una mierda que tengas ojos de cachorro, me escuchaste, ¡una mierda!" Zarandea a gusto a un petrificado Gregory. "¡Gregory Lestrade desaparece de mi vista!" Parece que va a golpearlo, quiere golpearlo. ¡Qué joder! Va a golpearlo.

Gregory solo tiende a reaccionar cuando ve un puño acercándose peligrosamente, logra tomarlo antes de que pase lo peor. Esto parece hacer reaccionar a Mycroft que procede a soltarlo bruscamente, parece asesinarlo con la mirada, respirar hondo, y subirse a su auto.

Gregory se queda viendo por donde se va. Parado en la acera, ignorante de los cuchicheos y risas de la gente que pasa por ahí, solo piensa en que Mycroft le ha dicho que tiene ojos de chucho.

* * *

Mycroft tuvo que soportar las burlas de su hermano que con solo verlo dedujo lo que le había pasado, sus habilidades a sus 14 años son casi completas. Le golpearon, encarcelaron, y llego tarde a su reunion familiar, Mycroft esta furioso.

Sin embargo, si Mycroft soñó con los ojos marrones, tristes y de cachorro Gregory. No es algo que deberías mencionar.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana de ese catastrófico, horrendo día, Gregory ya no es molestado. Se ha corrido el rumor de que Mycroft Holmes lo sacó de la cárcel, otros de que es su protegido.

Lestrade los ignora, como siempre.

Mycroft solo está concentrado en sus responsabilidades, como siempre.

Si ellos se lanzan miradas fijas cuando creen que no son vistos por el otro, tampoco deberías mencionarlo.

* * *

Gregory no es un hombre cobarde, y además no ha sacrificado su dinero para no ser capaz de entregárselo, así que durante el receso de la clase, sale rápidamente por el paquete y regresa al salón.

Mycroft está sentado cerca de la ventana casi al final de la fila, está a punto de sacar un pedazo de su pastel favorito. A estas alturas la cafetería está llena de sus compañeros y él nunca comparte su pastel. Consigue localizar el postre en su maletín, cuando ve un paraguas envuelto caer en su mesa. Levanta la vista y ahí está Gregory.

"Sé que dijiste que desapareciera de tu vista, pero por mi culpa tu paraguas se rompió, quiero reponértelo"

Parece algo nervioso, pero también decidido. Mycroft luego de analizar a Gregory decide desenvolver el paquete esperando encontrar un barato y común paraguas. Lo que jamas imaginó fue que este sería exactamente igual al anterior, está sorprendido, cómo alguien con pocos recursos económicos pudo permitirse comprar un paraguas tan costoso.

Gregory nota su sorpresa y satisfacción cuando este toca el paraguas. Se siente extrañamente contento.

Mycroft por fin deja de observar su nuevo paraguas, y frunce el ceño, mirándole. "Te has gastado más de lo que puedes permitirte, lo más seguro tus ahorros de los últimos meses, también te has quedado sin la posibilidad de comer en la cafetería, obviamente."

Gregory sonríe asombrado. "¿Cómo sabes …?" Él mismo se detiene, al escuchar su barriga sonar, pasa una mano por su pelo despeinándose avergonzado. "Sabes con un gracias bastaría." No puede evitar agregar.

Mycroft rueda los ojos, coloca a un lado el paraguas casi reverencialmente y saca el depósito con el pedazo de pastel. "Tal vez, pero, no creo que tu sistema digestivo quedaría satisfecho con una simple palabra, siéntate" le indica la silla al frente de él y saca unos cubiertos demás.

Parte el pedazo de pastel a la mitad y le entrega un cubierto a un alucinado Gregory. Este no sabe qué hacer, hasta que Mycroft harto de tener la mano extendida clava el cubierto en su parte del pastel. "Come," dice simplemente mirándolo un poco aburrido.

Gregory logra reaccionar, va a decir algo enserio. Lo tiene en la punta de la lengua. "¿En verdad crees que tengo ojos de chucho?" pregunta con curiosidad a la par que toma el cubierto con un poco de pastel.

Mycroft termina de saborear su bocado de pastel y responde seriamente. "Sí, sin duda."

Y si ambos sonríen divertidos, cómplices y extrañamente cómodos, es algo que en definitiva debes mencionar.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

(*) Ese colegio existe.

Si les arranco al menos una sonrisa entonces funcionó.

**Hayden** eres libre de mandarme al demonio si no te gusto! :)

Ahora el agregado de los ojos de cachorro, (¿ De donde rayos salió?) Bueno no sé ustedes, pero, yo puedo ser una verdadera cabrona con las personas que me rodean, sin embargo jamas lo seria con un cachorro. Jamas!

Hasta la próxima ( joder, que aun me debo bastantes regalos de cumpleaños n.n')

Dheisen


End file.
